Ten Songs Meme - PerNico
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas. Pernico/Percico.


Quizá pueda contener un pequeño spoiler de Los Héroes del Olimpo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers.<span>**

Nico no soñaba con un mundo perfecto, en donde la infancia fuera genial, y las familias estuvieran formadas.  
>Sólo quería estar al lado de Percy, en ése sueño <em>californiano<em>.  
>En donde podía estar casado con Percy, y podrían tener hijos.<br>Donde podían trabajar en un _bar_ de tercera, pero donde serían felices.  
>Donde los unicornios hubieran nacido primero, y todo lo normal sería anormal.<br>—Dream of californication…—Murmuró el joven, y tarareó algo de la canción, mientras realizaba el solo de bajo con la mano izquierda –como si en realidad tocara bajo-, aunque no sabía tocar ningún instrumento.  
>Toda aquella ilusión había sido culpa de Rachel, la cual le había enseñado la banda, y ahora amaba ésa canción.<br>Quizás porque le daba a pensar un mundo en donde podía estar con el hijo de Poseidón, y ningún monstruo intentaría matarlos todo el tiempo.  
>Maldito sueño <em>californiano<em>.

**Childhood(1) – Yann Tiersen**

La canción comenzó, y, con ella, los recuerdos que se relacionaban con Bianca.  
>Porque su infancia había sido bonita, sí que lo había sido.<br>Pero ahora estaba solo.  
>Comenzó a llorar, pero, repentinamente, Percy apareció detrás de él.<br>—¿Por qué lloras —  
>—Por la hermosa infancia que tuve…—<br>Las cartas de Mitomagia, ser hermano menor de Bianca…todo había sido hermoso.  
>A veces, extrañaba su infancia.<p>

**Payphone –Maroon 5 feat Wiz Khalifa.**

Percy intentaba llamarle, aunque ya había gastado más de la mitad de toda su mesada.  
>Pero, por los Dioses, debía encontrar a Nico.<br>Le había intentado hacer una broma, pero había sido algo cruel.  
><em>—Percy, ¿tú crees en los finales de cuentos?—<br>—No, son estúpidos. ¿Cómo un hijo de Hades me pregunta esto?—_  
>En realidad, si creía en ellos.<br>Creía en un final de ésos perfectos junto a Nico, viviendo hasta viejitos, y educando a un par de hijos.  
>Pero, a la vez, sabía que todo acababa demasiado rápido para un mestizo.<br>Sabía que, quizá, mañana le mataban, o Medusa se levantaba y lo convertía en piedra.  
>La realidad era una mierda.<br>Suspiró, y colocó su última moneda en la cabina de teléfonos.  
>'Lo siento, pero el número al que intenta comunicarse no está disponible en éste momento, por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal…'<br>—Nico, yo…mentía. Si pudiera, te estaría abrazando en éste momento. Pero ahora estoy en una cabina, y-.—  
>La llamada se cortó.<p>

**Fix you. – Coldplay.**

Nico se encontraba en el bosque de Long Island, Percy lo sabía.  
>Y, a la vez, bien sabía que no saldría de allí.<br>Aquél día era el cumpleaños de Bianca, y, apenas despertó, Jackson observó como di Angelo desaparecía.  
>Percy se revolvió en la cama, pensando en qué hacer para que Nico no se deprimiera…Cuando el fantasma de Bianca se le apareció.<br>Sin más.  
>Y él estaba desnudo.<br>—Percy..Ignoraré que estás desnudo. Escúchame. Debes decirle a Nico que estoy bien…Y ve a animarlo, _idiota_.  
>Y, luego de pronunciar ésas palabras, se deshizo en niebla.<br>Percy se puso la camiseta del campamento, unos jeans, y salió corriendo.  
>Encontró a Nico luego de haberlo buscado por horas.<br>—¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado…—  
>Nico se le abalanzó sin más, y se aferró a él, llorando.<br>—Nico, por favor, no llores…—  
>Con aquella frase, su llanto se intensificó.<br>Percy le tomó de la mandíbula y, agachándose, le regaló un dulce beso.  
>—Nico, ya no llores, odio cuando lágrimas caen por tu rostro; y, aunque sea porque has perdido algo, yo…te juro que aprenderé de los errores del pasado, y ya no estarás más solo.—<br>Y, con pequeños espíritus blancos alumbrando el camino, volvieron a casa.

**Should've said no –Taylor Swift.**

Nico había ido al apartamento de Percy, ésta vez para insultarle. Y decirle todo lo que se había callado.  
>Tocó la puerta, y un adormilado y lloroso Jackson le recibió.<br>—¿Qué haces aquí, Nico?—  
>—Idiota. Mírate… Te ves <strong>tan<strong> mal.—  
>—¿Qué haces aquí?—<br>—Vengo a decirte todo lo que me callé el otro día.  
>Anteriormente, di Angelo había huído cuando había sabido que le habían sido infiel.<br>—Porque, verás…—  
>Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero no lloró. Ya había llorado demasiado, y sus ojos los denotaban. Porque, de igual manera, sabía que nada sería como antes, incluso si él lo decía así.<br>—Porque deberías haber dicho que no, deberías haberte ido a casa…deberías haber pensado que lo que hiciste con la bastarda de Annabeth volvería a mí.—  
>Nico se giró.<br>—Antes que me vaya para siempre, dime, ¿ella valió la pena? ¿En serio la valió?—  
>Percy seguía en silencio.<br>—¿No debería haber estado yo en tu mente, antes que te fueras…? De igual manera, deberías haberte negado, y hoy seríamos lo que éramos.—

**Chau –No Te Va Gustar.**

Estaban los dos frente al mar, mientras los sentimientos de los dos…morían, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabían.  
>Percy miró a su derecha, pero Nico ya no se encontraba allí.<br>Gritó su nombre en vano, ya que no volvió.  
>Dejó escapar de sus ojos lágrimas, pero no podría conseguir cambiar ni corregir sus sentimientos.<br>Y, aún así, su corazón seguía latiendo por Nico.  
>Seguiría latiendo por él…Por siempre.<p>

Había pasado un año, y no había indicios de que Nico volvería.  
>Percy estaba por dar su vida, cuando éste se hizo una aparición.<br>—Percy, yo…estoy realmente arrepentido.—  
>El joven frente a él comenzó a llorar, pero el hijo de Poseidón no se iba a dar el lujo de ceder ante el –maldito- llanto de di Angelo.<br>Porque ya no serían nada, ya no.  
>En un momento, él hubiera dado su vida y mucho más para volver a verle y decirle todo lo que sentía…Pero ya no sentía nada.<br>Porque Nico se había ido, y había decidido volver…Pero su corazón ya no latía por él.  
>Era el momento de decirle '<em>chau<em>'.

**The last Time – Taylor Swift feat Gary Lightbody.**

—¿Qué haces otra vez aquí, Perceus?—  
>Nico odiaba las visitas inesperadas de Percy, porque eso significaba sexo…Y nada de sentimiento.<br>—Vengo a…por ya sabes qué.—  
>—Bien, pero que sea la última vez.—<br>—Lo juro.—

Tuvieron sexo. Del más salvaje y carnal, pero a Nico esto cada vez le rompía más y más el corazón. Porque, cada mañana, debía ver como desaparecía frente a sus ojos.  
>Era de Annabeth, pero él lo tenía sólo momentáneamente.<br>Percy le juraba todas las veces que iba, que sería la última vez, la última vez, la última vez…pero seguían sucediendo.  
>Nico estaba destrozado, porque su corazón era quebrado, y rehecho cada vez que tenían sexo.<br>No podía dejar que esto siguiera así.  
>—Ésta es la última vez que te dejaré entrar, Perceus.—<br>Exclamó, entre gemido, el dueño del departamento; aunque sabía que sus palabras mentían.  
>Le dejaría entrar siempre, porque estaba en su corazón…incluso si rompía a éste en el guiño de un ojo.<br>—Es la última vez que te lo pido…—  
>Mintió Percy.<br>Pero, ésta vez, Percy no desapareció frente a sus ojos.  
>Se acercó a Nico.<br>A su oído.  
>—¿Y qué tal si empezamos algo juntos, así ésta es la última vez?—<p>

**Monochrome no Kiss –SID **

Nico lo sabía, sabía que si seguía así, se terminaría haciendo daño.  
>Pero, aún así, estaba buscando un amor verdadero con Percy, incluso si sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería falsedad.<br>Lo iba a soportar, porque le amaba, le amaba demasiado para no soportarle.  
>Se haría cada vez más daño, y sus sombras se burlarían de él.<br>Pero le importaba en lo absoluto.  
>En las sombras, su corazón perdía vergüenza, y confesaba todo…Pero así no era la realidad.<br>Hasta que un día, bajo la hechizante luz de la luna, Percy y él se dieron un beso.  
>Fue un beso monocromático, sólo oscuro.<br>Pero a Nico no le importó.  
>Había conseguido un beso, y era feliz.<br>Aunque esperaba una señal, un pellizco que indicara que era un sueño.  
>Pero, con un beso más, y otro beso… se dio cuenta que ya no soñaba.<br>Era de verdad.

**A diabolic Waltz –Kuroshitsuji CD 1**

—Percy, ¿me puedes explicar por qué tenemos que bailar Vals?—  
>Percy se reía en su interior. Era notablemente divertido ver al menos moverse torpemente, sin saber cómo bailar, confundiendo izquierda con derecha, y tropezándose a cada momento.<br>—Porque es una costumbre.—  
>—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué somos dos hombres bailando y no estás bailando con Annabeth?—<br>—Porque quiero bailar contigo. Esto es un Vals diabólico, querido Nico.—  
>Y, para sorpresa de Nico, Percy le besó sus labios de una manera fogosa, oscura…diabólica.<br>Di Angelo se alejó, asustado. Quizá la música lo había vuelto así.  
>Escalofriante.<br>Pero no podía negar que aquél beso había sido…escalofriantemente placentero.

**Nothing Left to Say Now / Rocks –Imagine Dragons.**

Nico no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, con sus sombras atormentándolo, llamándolo.  
>Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo…<br>Porque, aún a punto de estar en guerra, sabía que no quedaba nada por decirle a Percy.  
>Él sabía sus sentimientos, así que era feliz…<br>Podía rendirse.  
>Se estaba rindiendo.<br>Prefería entregar su vida, en vez de la de él.  
>Pero, había llegado demasiado lejos como para no ver el final…<br>—Percy, si yo llego a morir hoy, quiero que sepas que ya nada me queda para decirte…Sabes que te amo.-  
>Percy luchó, y luchó, pero Nico se estaba rindiendo…contra sí mismo.<br>Estaba cayendo, cayendo al hoyo de los pecados, y no podría ser salvado.  
>Morir ahogado en su alma, era irónico.<br>Demasiado irónico para ser el final de un hijo de Hades.  
>Pero, Perceus le salvó.<br>Y le regaló un beso.  
>—Aún no te rindas, Nico. Queda mucho por luchar, y saldremos de ésta juntos. Como hicimos contra Cronos.<br>—Percy, sabes que es diferen-.-  
>—Shh. Calla. Venceremos esta. Somos invencibles, ¿no?<br>—Sí, lo somos, Percy.  
>—Y, si yo llego a morir…<br>—Percy, tú no vas a morir.  
>—Bueno, pero si llego a hacerlo…quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que alguna vez he amado. Al menos así, si muero, no me quedará nada por decir.<p>

La guerra había pasado.  
>Ahora Nico se encontraba descansando en su cabaña, hasta que sintió unas piedras en su ventana.<br>Percy estaba tirando piedras a su ventana.  
>—¿Qué quieres, Jackson?—<br>—Ven aquí, Nico…quiero enseñarte algo.—  
>Nico salió de su cabaña, y Percy le abrazó.<br>Se aferró al menos.  
>—Agradezco que no hayamos caído… Así que, ven, tiremos piedras por ahí.—<br>Nico le sonrió.  
>—Ah, y…Dum ba, dum ba, dum.—<br>—¿Qué es eso?—  
>—La canción de las piedras.—<br>Percy había perdido su cordura en la guerra, pero seguía siendo tierno.  
>Y eso, a Nico, no le importaba.<br>Porque los dos estaban vivos, y era lo único que importaba.

**Espacio de la escritora:**

**WOW. Dios. Había leído muchísimos de éstos, hasta que ayer me decidí.. y salió ésto.**

**Honestamente, no quedé orgullosa del resultado -sigo pensando que ocho de los diez escritos quedaron un asco-, pero lo subo porque a una amiga le gusto y bueno **

**ASDFGHJKLÑ Amo a ésta pareja 3 **

**Canciones que me tocaron e.e: **

**#Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**#Childhood(1) - Yann Tiersen.**

**#Payphone - Maroon 5 feat Wiz Khalifa.**

**#Fix You - Coldplay.**

**# Should've said no - Taylor Swift.**

**#Chau - No Te Va Gustar.**

**#The last Time - Taylor Swift feat Gary Lightbody.**

**#Monochrome no Kiss - SID.**

**#A diabolic Waltz - Kuroshitsuji CD 1.**

**#Nothing left to say now/Rocks - Imagine Dragons.**


End file.
